


city of ruins | woosan

by tjestenina_nije_prilog



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Apocalypse, CRACKHEAD, City of Ruins, Eventual Smut, Kidnapping, M/M, Romance, Slow To Update, Woosan, seongjoong
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:35:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29373966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tjestenina_nije_prilog/pseuds/tjestenina_nije_prilog
Summary: "Who do you think you are?""U-um I'm Wooyoung"
Relationships: Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, Jeong Yunho/Song Mingi, Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	1. The border

**Author's Note:**

> This is a book in the making. Slow updates because of school but I hope you still like it :)

note: the pov changes from 3rd to 1st in the middle of it 

Wooyoung never meant to cross the border. In fact it was the least thing he wanted to do but he wasn't heartless so he took a deep breath and step foot into another gangs territory. What made him do that? He saw Seonghwas cat wandering the streets across the border.

"Hey Sprinkles, you can't be here" he whisper shouted while trying to reach the cat without being seen. 

Sprinkles was never a good cat. She never obeyed orders so why would she start now. Therefore, being her disobedient self, she started running further into the city of ruins. 

This part of town was completely destroyed, no trace of people, houses and buildings crushed to the ground and while Wooyoung walked, or should we say ran after Sprinkles, he couldn't help but notice the terrifying ear piercing silence.

Turning around after finally catching Sprinkles, he realized he was completely and utterly fucked. He went so far into the city and forgot his way back.

Wooyoung started wandering around with a compass in his hand to at least go in the right direction. Of course, with Sprinkles in his backpack, it was harder for him to walk with that extra weight, like the harness he was wearing wasn't heavy enough.  
Although the harness was sometimes a nuisance he can say that it made his ass and thighs look irresistible. 

In that moment, he heard some movement behind him and out of instinct he pulled out his knife.  
That was absolutely useless because not even a second after, he was slammed against the nearest wall with his hands pinned to the sides of his head. 

The impact of the collision with the wall was so strong that he started coughing.  
He looked up to see a man around his height, maybe a bit taller, wearing black jeans with red harnesses which meant he was from the other gang. His hoodie covered the top part of his harness and he wore a black mask over his face but even though Wooyoung could only see the guys eyes, he knew the dude was handsome. His rival had his hood up but he could see his black hair with a green stripe peaking out of it. 

"Who do you think you are?"  
Even his voice was hot, damn Wooyoung is not going to live through this.

"u-um I'm Wooyoung"  
You dumb bitch. How could you stutter? Now he thinks you're an even bigger idiot. 

"You are such a dumbass. What do you think you're doing here?"  
He pressed my wrists further into the wall and I almost downright moaned but stopped myself because I would rather die that do that right now. 

"Um you see my friends cat wandered off into your part of town and I was just-"  
He laughed. He fucking laughed in my face.  
"Uh can we please forget this and go on like it never happened? I dont want to do you any harm I just want to go back home" 

"Oh sweetie, did you really think I was going to let you go that quick? Well no, I want something in return. Or you know, I could just kill you. Whichever you like best" He said while pressing a knife against my throat. I swallowed hard and that made the blade cut a little bit into my skin. 

"W-what do you want in return?"  
I was scared shitless. He could ask for anything and I can't protest because of the sharp blade thats one cut away from taking my life. 

"I mean, you could give me inside information from your gang, or I could ask for some of your territory or even make your whole gang work for me but that wouldn't be fun, right?"  
Aaand there it was. He is officially a psycho. Why can't he just ask for money, weapons or, like he said, some of our territory but noooo he has to be a dick and play these stupid little games with me. 

"Mhm"  
"Ohh honey, I won't take that as an answer. Ah! I got an idea! How about I kidnap you BUT we keep it a secret?"  
How tf would that work? How is he going to keep it hidden from his gang? Wouldn't it be suspicious that he is taking two lunches every day? Wait why am I even considering this!? I don't want to be kidnapped by a hot stranger. Damn Wooyoung, get yourself together. 

"You seem to be thinking quite a lot. Let me tell you what I'm going to do. I will take you to my house, tie you up and lock you in a room. Your friends will search for you and they won't find you. When they get miserable, that's where I step in with an offer. If they want you back-"

To be continued


	2. The Sprinkles adventure

"Where the FUCK is Sprinkles?!"  
Seonghwa paced around the room in search for his precious but rebellious black cat.

"You're still searching for her?"  
A tall mop of white hair walked through thd door.

"Yeah Yunho, maybe I would've found her faster if you HELPED for once!"

"I would've helped but I was looking for Woo because he was supposed to make lunch. Yeo saw him walking out of the house almost two hours ago. The bitch is probably avoiding his chores."

"You should try calling him, dumbass."

Yunho dialed Woos number but to his surprise the voice that answered wasn't his best friends.

"Hello"  
The voice was not too deep but certainly deeper than Wooyoungs

"Um hi, can you please stop your little love session with Woo and put him on the phone?"

"I am very offended Yuni. Can't you recognize my voice anymore?"

"KAI?! Don't tell me you are fucking Wooyoung AGAIN"

"Chill Yuni, I'm sadly not but I may have seen him crossing the border and unfortunately dropping his phone while running. We wouldn't want anything to happen to him, now would we?"

Yunho stops in his tracks and looks at Seonghwa with a terrified expression only to see him blushing while talking on the phone.

meanwhile

"If they want you back they are going to have to take a punishment"

"w-what kind of punishment?"  
"oh you dont even know woo, you dont even know"

With that San ties up Wooyoungs hands and drags him to what he can only assume to be their main base. 

The walls were gray and the overall feeling was almost eerie. He was sat in a chair in the middle of an empty room with only a single light bulb shining down on him. The feeling of the rope tying up his hands was starting to feel uncomfortable and painful but he knew better not to make requests. He was left alone in the room for, in his opinion, far too long but in reality it was not longer than 20 minutes. 

Hongjoong pov

I was in the middle of sketching out a new design for our jackets when, as usual, I got interrupted by San.   
"What now"   
"I got a backpack"   
Oh no not this again. He does this everytime. 

"What's in the backpack?"   
"Do you really wanna know what's in the backpack?"

"What.is.in.the.backpack?"  
I swear if he says it's someones head again I'm going to lose my marbles. 

"May or may not be a cat."   
THANK GOD...wait what? Since when does he like cats? Oh well   
"At least it's not a dude this time." 

My heart stops when Sans face turns into a guilty expression. He slumped his shoulders and took a deep breath.   
"Imayhavekidnappedanothergangsmember"   
"Woah woah slow down! What did you say?" 

"ⁱ ᵐᵃʸ ʰᵃᵛᵉ ᵏⁱᵈⁿᵃᵖᵖᵉᵈ ᵃⁿᵒᵗʰᵉʳ ᵍᵃⁿᵍˢ ᵐᵉᵐᵇᵉʳ"

There it is. This is the downside of being a gang leader because you have to deal with shit that people like San do. What do I even do in this situation?  
"Where is he?"   
.   
.   
.   
"SAN, WHERE IS HE?" 

"He is in the room" 

"San, last time you used the kidnapping room we had to repaint the walls twice. Please tell me we don't have to do it again."

"No, this one was too pretty to kill."

wooyoung pov

I hear footsteps approaching and I look up to see the door opening and two people entering. One I recognize as that hot dude that kidnapped me and the other one is much shorter with bright blue hair that contrasts the red harness wrapping around his body. Even though the blue haired guys height matches my own, he looks much more intimidating. 

"..."   
"Um Hongjoong?"   
"I cannot be dealing with this shit right now"   
To my surprise, the blue haired guy named Hongjoong I suppose, leaves the room without another word. 

"Well that was weird. I guess it's just you and me then? Let's have some fun, shall we?   
I feel as though I should be scared but why am I feeling excited? 

seonghwa pov

I still can't seem to find Sprinkles and it's frustrating me. At a point where I'm thinking of giving up searching I get a phone call and look at the caller ID. I never thought I'd see that name again.   
"Hello?   
"Hi"   
.   
.   
.   
There it is. The awkward silence making my heart beat faster. I can almost hear my heart rapidly beating against my chest.   
"U-um why are you calling?" 

"o-oh yeah I kinda have something of yours and its very annoying"  
"YOU HAVE SPRINKLES?"

"why tf would i have cake toppings, what are you even talking about"  
He is still so oblivious.   
"I thought you said you had my annoying cat?"

"UGH no, I have that loud friend of yours, woo something"  
"BUT DO you have sprinkles"  
"oh yeah the cat is still here"   
His little giggle will always drive me crazy even after all these years. 

As I turn around I see Yunho staring at me as if he saw a ghost. I decide to speak up but to my surprise he does as well.   
"The red gang has Wooyoung"   
"The red gang has Wooyoung" 

The problem wasn't that Wooyoung was at their base. The problem was the person who kidnapped Wooyoung.   
San. 

You see, San is crazy. One could possibly call him a psycho. He hated when things didn't go his way, hence Hongjoong invented the kidnapping room.   
On the other side, Wooyoung. He was also crazy but in another way. Woo liked to provoke people to the point they almost killed him because he thought it was fun. And Woo liked nothing more in this world than having fun. 

To be continued


End file.
